keefe_sencenfandomcom-20200213-history
Keefe Fanfictions/Sophie's Love Triangle/10
Please stop please I scream. Robby stop I will never stop he says Why is he hitting me? What did I do? Sophie! Sophie! I opened my eyes and I was crying a I was in a cold sweat. "Sophie what happened?" Keefe stayed the night? Why? "Why isn't my leg moving" I saying struggling. "Stop Sophie. You have a cast on." All the memories come back and I scream. "Shh Sophie calm down." Keefe says as he sends me a calming blue breeze. "Breathe. Shh." he pulls me into a hug and rocks me until I fall asleep. (Next morning) I wake up and the sun blinds me. "Good morning to you to Foster. You have visitors waiting." "Why?" it all come back and re-plays in my head again. I scream. Biana, Fitz, Dex, Linh, Tam, and Marella come running inti the room. Keefe gives me a blue breeze. I calm down. "Are you okay?" Biana asks "Yeah just I had a flashback." "You're okay now okay. Do you need anything?" Tam asks "Can Edaline make some Mallowmelt?" Keefe's POV "I'll ask her" I say "Ya she has some already" I say handing her a tray of Mallowmelt. Her beautiful brown eyes twinkled with excitement as she started eating. "Come here Keefe" she said with mischievous eyes. "I love you" she said as she messed up "The Hair" "Hey you do not touch "The Hair"." "Fine would you rather keep "The Hair" or me?" "Definitely "The Hair"" I tease. "We didn't come here to see you two flirt even though it's super cute" Biana says "And I thought you shipped Sokeefe?" I snap back "I do, but I'm here to see Sophie." she said turning to Sophie. "Can I sign your cast?" she say. When she nods Biana squeals. Who knew Biana would get so excited to write her name on a cast. I see why. On Sophie's cast it says "My OTP is Sokeefe!" "Really Biana. You had to?" "Hey a girl should be able to express her feelings" Sophie rolls her eyes. After everyone leave it's just me and Sophie. "I should probably should go" I say. "Okay love you. Bye!" she says "Bye" I say. As I lay in bed I can't fall asleep. I feel like something is wrong. I leap to Havenfield to find Sophie in her room screaming. I run to her. 'What happened Sophie?" She doesn't answer and continues to scream. I put my hand on her bed and sigh. Why is my hand wet? I look at my hand and see it's red. Blood. Where is it coming from? It's her leg. Why is it bleeding again? Where is Sandor? I immediately call Elwin. "One day. It hasn't even been one day." He sighs "I'll have to take...." "What is it?" "Look someone cut her cast and cut her skin" "Robby" I say as my anger turns my vision red then black. Why is he such a jerk. Next time I see him he's dead. Suddenly my vision turns blue and I calm down. How did Sophie do that. I'm not an enchanter. Am I? "Elwin grab my hand" "Why? I'm healing Sophie." "Just do it" "Anything different?" "No" How'd she do it then. I then realize Sophie's still screaming. I grab her hand and give her the blue breezes as Elwin cleans the cut and puts a cast on. Then Sophie looks peaceful as I sleep next to her. Category:Fanfiction Chapter Category:SLT